


Custodial Interrogation Interruptus

by applecameron



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: Bright doesn’t even realize FBI Special Agent Axe to Grind is in the room.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Custodial Interrogation Interruptus

Any idiot could tell Bright couldn’t be interrogated in his current state, he needed medical attention, but Swanson insists on treating him like a suspect, the local cops are intimidated, and the Lieutenant’s team are out of their own jurisdiction. 

She has Bright dragged into a room, handcuffed and shackled to the table, and JT and Dani share a look from their chosen post by the door, of, _yeah, this is gonna go well_. Bright doesn’t even realize FBI Special Agent Axe to Grind is in the room. He recognizes Gil, though.

“Officer Gil! Officer Gil!” He yanks hard when he sees the Lieutenant enter, then says in an earnest whisper, voice cracking, “don’t drink, he puts it in the drink.” There’s tears on his face, and his eyes dart about the room but there’s only person he seems able to track. “Don’t drink!”

The Lieutenant gets this pained, gentle, look on his face, but then he comes close and sits on the table, angling his back to Swanson. Takes one of Bright’s hands in his, kind of, just the fingertips is all he can manage, and plays along, ignoring Swanson’s obvious fury at being shoved offstage at her own show, so literally.

“Yeah, kid? What’s he put in the drink?”

“The bad medicine.” He looks down at the point where his cuffs are locked to the table, like it’s an alien device. Tugs more, pulling his fingers away from Gil, who just reaches for them again, calm and cool like he does this all day long. 

Swanson cranes around, opening her mouth, and the Lieutenant ignores her again. JT approves. “What’s the bad medicine do, kid?” 

Bright looks at something off to the side, where no one’s standing, still tugging away at his wrists with little grunts of effort. “It makes you go to sleep.”

"Yeah? Then what?”

Bright just stares at him, lips parted like _grownups are so dumb_. Then his eyes go back to where no one’s standing, and he shies to almost hide behind Gil from whatever hell it is he sees. JT hopes to God he never sees it. Bright’s shaking. Dani puts her hand over her mouth. “That’s when he kills you.” 

The whole room, save Gil, jumps when Bright jolts and tries to stand up, tracking something - someone - only he can see, eyes so wide they’re gonna pop out, then pulls so hard at his cuffs he finally draws blood. He looks down, panting, transfixed with horror at the sight of his blood dripping down his wrists, his hands, then jerks with a cry as if someone put a knife in him, before he goes limp, body held up by the wrists like a human sacrifice.

Swanson gapes like a fish.

“Detective Tarmel.” Gil Arroyo’s voice is the coldest he’s ever heard, as he holds onto Bright, checks his pulse. It’s a frozen tundra of a voice. It’s a voice that will brook no defiance.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” JT snaps to attention.

“Escort EMS in here, pronto.” He holds out a hand to the poor deputy with the keys, who doesn’t even look at Special Agent Very Much Not In Charge Anymore before handing them over. 

JT does everything but salute. “Yes, _sir_.”


End file.
